


Levitate

by naughtylemonade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylemonade/pseuds/naughtylemonade
Summary: First time, pure soft smut.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Kudos: 13





	Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pure bit of fun. We all know not to share these stories with the subjects, yeah? Okay, good.

When it finally happened, it was strangely close to how Liam always imagined it. In his silly little fantasies, they were at one of their houses (Sam’s), a few drinks in (two glasses of white wine) but not too intoxicated to not think straight, laughing and cuddling on the couch while some movie played in the background. 

“I love you, Liam,” Sam said in between a fit of giggles. “You’re the best, you know that? My favorite guy. My dude. My pal.”

Liam rested his cheek on his fist and smiled down at Sam, who was slouched down on the couch, and when did his hand get on Liam’s thigh? Had it been there a while and he just hadn’t noticed? Suddenly he was very warm and tingly. “I love you too, my Sam.”

With a quick and serious glance, Sam shot up and grabbed Liam’s face, kissing him passionately. Liam responded in kind, hands immediately on Sam’s waist. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily and Sam’s eyes were hungry, hungry for him, and he couldn’t believe it.

“Believe it, buddy,” Sam grinned and Liam realized he had spoken out loud. “I want you. Have for a long time. Why do you think I’m always touching you? Always making comments about how much I want to kiss you...hold you...feel your cock in my mouth?” Liam whimpered at that, biting his lip as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. “Oh yeah, that’s right. It’s all real, friend. I want you. I want you so bad. You know I often touch myself thinking about sucking you off? You grabbing my hair and moaning oh so sweet…” Sam’s lips were on his ear, trailing down his neck as he spoke. “You gonna let me devour you?”

Liam moaned outright and pulled Sam back until Liam was laying flat on the couch. “Sam, yes, please god, please…I want your mouth, always want it.”

Sam shifted them so Liam was sitting upright and kneeled between his legs, pulling his pants down with him. He let out a soft sigh as Liam’s cock pressed hard against his underwear. “My god...do you know how pretty you are?”

Liam grinned and ran his fingers through the short brown hair before him. “You’re the pretty one.”

Sam shook his head and released Liam’s cock, inhaling sharply. “Fuck. It’s beautiful. God, I can’t believe I get to do this,” He chuckled softly and started stroking. “I really can’t believe I got you this hard this fast...I really never thought this was going to happen, you know? I didn’t think you wanted me like...I guess I was wrong, huh?”

Liam smiled softly. “So wrong. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met.” Sam’s blush was enough to make Liam reach down and stroke his cheek. “You’re so goddamn sexy it makes my heart hurt.” Sam responded by licking the tip of Liam’s cock, then taking him in all the way down. Liam gasped loudly and grabbed Sam’s hair with both hands. “Fuck!”

Sam’s tongue danced around him, licking up his cock and back down, his mouth creating a wet, tight vacuum. Liam’s hips started to roll up, and he was surprised when Sam took it all. Of course he’s fucking amazing at this, look at him. That beautiful, big mouth of his was made to suck cocks. His cock. 

Liam wanted so badly to see what this looked like from a third party perspective. How amazing must his boy look, down there on his knees, eyes focused on Liam’s face, such wide and innocent looking eyes, Liam’s chest heaving and hard cock in Sam’s gorgeous mouth, Liam tugging his hair and moaning his name over and over.

The sensation was building fast. “Sam, Sam...fuck, I’m gonna come.” Sam winked and just swallowed harder. Liam lost it then, thrusting up hard, crying out Sam’s name, his whole body going stiff but his hips still jerking slightly. The orgasm shot through his whole body like electricity. It felt like forever before his hearing and sight came back to him and he collapsed back into the sofa, breathing heavily.

“I...Jesus fucking Christ, Sam,” Liam laughed. “Holy shit, that...that was…”

Sam watched him from the floor, a dopey grin stretched across his face. “Everything you thought it would be and more? Because that’s what it was for me.”

“Come here, come here,” Liam sighed, pulling Sam up to him and kissing him slow. “You fuck, I love you so goddamn much. That was the best, by far the best orgasm I’ve ever had. How did you do that, huh? How did you make me fall so hard for you and make me come so good?”

Sam blushed and looked down. “Oh, come on…”

“No,” Liam cupped Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “I mean it. Believe me. You’re incredible.” 

Sam giggled and nodded in agreement. “If you insist. I guess I am pretty talented at the ol’ blowjobs, eh?”

Liam waggled his eyebrows and pushed Sam back, crawling over him. “Want the favor returned?”

Sam nodded and smirked as he pushed down his pants. “Not as impressive as yours, but it’s nothing to sneeze at.”

Liam kept his eyes locked with Sam’s as he moved down his body, and when he finally looked down at Sam’s lap, he groaned. “Fuck you, it’s beautiful.” 

He suddenly felt very self-conscious as he began to suck on Sam’s cock. He had never done this before. Looking up at Sam he was reassured though, as Sam’s eyes were closed and his mouth parted, and he was breathing heavily.

“Liam, Liam, fuck, that’s it, so good baby,” Sam’s babbling encouraged Liam to keep going, and soon, he felt Sam starting to buck up. He gladly took every inch of him in, using his hips as leverage.

“Liam!” Sam cried out as he thrust up hard and came down his throat. Liam sat up with a cough, a bit of cum landing on Sam’s thigh. “Sorry,” He whispered. 

“Don’t be,” Sam’s eyes were fixed on him, glossed over. A grin spread across his face as he reached out and wiped Liam’s lip. “You look gorgeous with my cum on you, you know that?”

It was Liam’s turn to blush. 

After they cleaned up and got dressed, Sam settled in to cuddle. “W-wow...we’re...that really happened, huh?” 

Sam nodded against Liam’s chest. “Fuck yeah it did. And we did a great fucking job, too. I haven’t had an orgasm that intense in...well, ever. I felt like I was going to float away from you, and also like I was never going to be able to hear anything ever again. Goddamn, I couldn’t...I’ll never get over that, you know? It was fucking great.”

Liam kissed the top of his head and linked their fingers. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Liam. Now, if we can both get up long enough to move to the bed, it’ll be a damn miracle.”

“You got that right. My bones are jelly right now. Worth it, though.”

“Totally fucking worth it.”


End file.
